1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler having a belt feeding device for precisely feeding the belt and the nails or fasteners step by step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical staplers have been developed and comprise a belt feeding device for actuating or feeding the belt and the fasteners or screws step by step or one by one. However, the belt feeding device normally includes a spring biased pawl or pusher for engaging with and for pushing the belt and thus the fasteners forward step by step. However, the belt and the fasteners are normally loosely retained in the stapler and may not be precisely pushed forward by the spring biased pawl.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional staplers.